London's Night
by ladymisteria
Summary: "E la dottoressa Song, in prigione per il resto dei giorni?" "Dei giorni sì, per le notti... Beh... Questo resta tra me e lei." Una delle tanti notti di River e di Eleven dopo la sua "morte", tra le frecciatine e la stupenda Londra Vittoriana.


_"- E la dottoressa Song, in prigione per il resto dei giorni?  
\- Dei giorni sì, per le notti... Beh... Questo resta tra me e lei."  
_

* * *

«Hai detto che non c'era altro modo» disse River Song piano, alzando gli occhi sul Dottore.

Erano nella Londra Vittoriana, su un piccolo ponte che dava sul Tamigi.

«Infatti» mormorò lui di rimando, guardando la città piena di vita davanti a loro.

«Perché non mi hai detto la verità subito, sulla sponda del lago?»

«Avrebbe cambiato qualcosa? Avevi già esaurito l'energia della tuta».

«Ma non potevi saperlo! Sarei stata convinta di averti ucciso. Non avrei saputo che eri comunque in salvo!» ribatté lei, piccata.

«Ti avrei detto ogni cosa, in seguito» disse il Gallifreyano, scrollando le spalle tranquillo.

River lo guardò scettica.

«Credi ti stia mentendo, dottoressa Song?» domandò il Dottore, guardandola a sua volta.

«Non è la regola numero uno? " _Il Dottore mente_ "?».

L'uomo rise.

«Non lo faccio sempre, River»

«...Disse l'uomo che ha appena fatto credere a tutti di essere stato ucciso, e di avermi rivelato il suo nome».

Rise anche lei.

«Avrebbe potuto non funzionare, sai? Non avevo mai provato a infrangere un Punto Fisso nel tempo in quel modo. Poteva succedere di tutto.

Poteva finire davvero male» ammise l'uomo.

River si finse sbigottita.

«Sei a tutti gli effetti _morto!_ Come può finire peggio di così, scusa?».

Il Dottore la guardò ghignando.

« _Spoiler_ ».

La donna lo fissò in tralice, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«Ti odio»

«Non è vero».

River decise di lasciar perdere.

«Alla fine mi hai detto tutto, però» disse la donna dopo un po', sorridendo.

« _Non volevi uccidermi!_ » si giustificò lui.

River scoppiò a ridere.

«Se il motivo è solo quello, potevi dirmelo in qualunque momento, mentre eravamo soli su quella piramide».

Fu il turno del Dottore di fingersi sbigottito.

«Vorresti farmi credere che mi avresti lasciato aprire bocca?»

River si morse il labbro.

«Sai, - disse - comincio a chiedermi se non ho sbagliato, a lasciarti in vita...».

Si sedette sulla piccola balaustra del ponte, gli occhi che guardavano - senza vederla realmente - la città.

«Non pensi di risultare _un po' fuori posto_ , vestita così? Avevo preparato per te un abito tipico di quest'epoca, sul TARDIS. Non capisco perché ti sia rifiutata di indossarlo» disse l'uomo, osservando le reazioni dei passanti all'abbigliamento di River.

La imitò, sedendole accanto.

«Senti chi parla. Ti sei visto con quel cravattino?»

«Non offendere il mio cravattino! I cravattini sono forti» brontolò il Dottore, sistemandosi istintivamente il buffo farfallino.

«Non c'era nemmeno bisogno di inscenare il matrimonio» continuò River dopo un po', ignorando bellamente le parole dell'uomo.

«Credi sia sta una messinscena?»

«E' così?».

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Non era previsto e di certo non è stata una recita. Per di più, avevamo già affrontato il discorso, in precedenza. Sarebbe stato tremendamente _scortese_ morire senza avervi messo la parola fine; senza una risposta decisiva».

River si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

«Pensa un po'... Io credevo fosse stata tutta una mossa astuta per assicurarti ulteriormente di non morire sul lago Silencio...» disse.

«Che vuoi dire?» chiese il Dottore, confuso.

«Ricordi quei... - Come li hai definiti? Ah sì! - _pettegolezzi_ , su di noi?»

«Vagamente...».

River Song ghignò.

«Come tu stesso hai affermato, sono la donna che ti ha sposato. Questo non esclude - ovviamente - la teoria...»

«Solo voci» la interruppe.

«...La teoria - continuò la donna, ignorandolo nuovamente - secondo cui io sarei la donna che ti ha ucciso?».

Il Dottore le restituì il ghigno.

«Ma tu _mi hai_ ucciso» le ricordò, innocente.

«No. Ho ucciso un robot»

« _Hai sposato_ un robot».

River lo fissò, scoppiando nuovamente a ridere.

«Trovi sempre il modo di cavartela Dolcezza, non è vero?».

Il Dottore le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, avvicinandola a sé.

«Ho alle spalle diversi secoli di esperienza sul campo» le sussurrò, cospiratorio.

E dopo averle baciato la tempia si persero entrambi nello spettacolo di Londra, che progrediva rapidamente davanti a loro.


End file.
